Preying On You Tonight
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Victor wanted only a drink to make himself feel better, but when he smells another feral, his ideas change. She doesn't want anything from him, but the thrill of the chase called more to him and brought them clashing together. (lemony taste contained within) Sabretooth/OC Victor/OC


**A/N: Hello everyone! It's that time again. The time where I publish a not so great story on here. I've had the idea for a while, but it doesn't seem to be exactly what I wanted. Please read and give me an idea of where I went wrong and what I did well. Also, the lemon is only a taste, not a full blown lemon. Sorry if you don't like that kind of thing…I tried and that's all that matters, right? Enjoy…or not.**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Victor stepped into a bar wanting to drown himself and his liver in a sea of beer and whatever else he could get from the small establishment. He knew that it would take a while for him to get even a little buzzed, no thanks to that damn healing factor that he had. The bar would make a decent profit from his service, if he chose to pay the bill at any rate. He'd have to see how he felt later in the night.

His nose told him that there were several other mutants in the dingy place, all sitting close to the door except for one brave woman that sat at the bar. The others were all normal humans, not worth his time or energy. A smirk touched his face when he thought about how Magneto would have reacted to Victor sitting a place with so many normal humans without trying to take a few out of the picture. They deserve it after all. Especially since they never stopped hunting down mutants with the intent to hurt and enslave them or try to kill them.

He'd heard about the armed forces stepping in and collecting mutants in order to put them in communities designed just for the mutants. It had made the old man shake with anger and fear as he recalled the concentration camps that Magneto had been put in during the war. The thought of so many of their people getting ripped from their homes and forced into deplorable little reservations made Victor sick and he'd vowed to keep that from happening through the only way that he knew how.

By killing every normal human that pointed a weapon of any kind at him.

Violence was his answer to every problem that involved non-mutants. He was not going to sit around and watch his people get slain when they were so much stronger than those pathetic weaklings. He'd show the mutants that they could control their own destinies by taking charge of their environments. They could fight back against the world of humans and he'd lead the charge now that Magneto had grown too old to do anything like that.

 _It's my turn to take the role as leader against the normal humans_ , Victor told himself, ordering a mug of beer. _And I will be successful in putting them in their place._

A mutant near the back wall shifted her position slightly, stirring her scent in the closed room. The smell filled Victor's lungs and he turned slightly on his barstool to look at her. She was a platinum blonde with dark brown eyes and was dressed in tight jeans, a low cut tank-top and high black boots. In front of her was a bottle of whisky that looked to be more than half-empty while she took another shot from the glass in her hand.

Victor took another deep breath, trying to see if he could tell what kind of mutant she was without actually getting up and asking. Her scent filled his lungs and caused something to stir within him. She was a feral mutant like him. There was an animal inside of her that he could relate to since that's what made him better than the normal humans.

 _Damn_ , he thought, looking back at his beer. _There's a piece of ass that I wouldn't mind tapping._ He chuckled. _She'd make a good second-in-command in the battle of mutants and normal humans. I'll just wait for her to get a bit more buzzed before offering her the chance._

The female mutant sitting at the bar let out a small curse, drawing the attention of Victor and the people closest to the bar's counter. Her hands were trembling as she looked down at the frosted glass that had once contained liquid alcohol. In its place was a frozen ice cube where the glass hadn't cracked. She looked up when chairs scraped loudly in the room.

The bartender reached behind the counter and pulled out a rifle, cocking it in her direction. "We don't serve mutants here, creep!" he growled out. "Didn't you see the sign out front?"

Victor remembered seeing a little square of paper taped to the window, but hadn't really paid attention to what had been scribbled on it. As he watched, the other mutants rose to their feet, glancing at their phones like they were late for something and walked out of the bar without looking back. The normal humans rose to their feet and began to surround the woman at the bar, pressing on her from all sides.

"I'm – I'm sorry," the woman said, trembling in the middle of the half-circle. "I – I can leave right now. Please, just let me go. Please."

The humans ignored her and started to verbally assault her. Victor heard the sound of heels hitting the floor when one of the humans laid his hand upon the female mutant.

"She said that she's willing to go without causing trouble," the feral female said, pushing two of the men aside. "Let her pay and go on her way."

The bartender turned his nose up at her words. "You a mutant sympathizer, lady?"

She put her hands on her hips. "And if I am?"

"We don't want your kind in here either." He moved his gun between the two women like he was trying to think about which one he was going to shoot first.

"Here," the feral mutant said, putting a piece of paper in the other mutant's hand. "Take this and follow the directions and you'll be okay. Trust me."

The other mutant quickly snatched up the paper and made a run for it through the hole that the feral one had made for her. The blonde female glared up at the men that were surrounding her.

"You need to make your sign bigger if you don't want mutants to come in here," the woman said, putting her hands on her hips. "Though I don't see why anyone would want to come to a dump like this."

The bartender pointed his gun at her once more. "You're gonna pay for that, bitch!"

She reached out and caught the gun by the barrel, wrenching it out of the man's hands. Her eyes turned black as she tapped into the animal that lay within her. The humans that surrounded her took a step back as her fangs extended from beneath full lips. She bent the gun in half and threw it towards the back wall.

"Don't you ever put your bloody hands on anyone else!" the mutant growled, jumping onto the bar and grabbing the bartender by the throat. "If I even hear a rumor that you've touched someone in a painful way or pointed your gun at them, I'll come back and send you to the hospital with every bone in your crummy body broken. Understand?"

Victor chuckled when he smelled the scent of urine come from the bastard behind the bar as the bartender wet himself. The feral female let him go and jumped from the bar. Her head was held high as she made her way past the humans, who gave her a wider berth now that her true self had been revealed to them. She stalked past Victor with only a black glare as if he had let her down, even though she had never asked him for anything.

He set his mug down and rose to his feet, turning to leave the bar.

"Hey!" the bartender called out at Victor's retreating back. "You have to pay for that!"

Casually, Victor turned his head slightly and bared his fangs at the man. Everyone at the bar took a step back and stared at him in horror.

 _They're not so tough when they're confronted by mutants with real power_ , he thought to himself, heading out into the evening air. _I'd love to see what happens when all of the mutants in the world unite against them. Then they'll really piss themselves._

Scenting the air, Victor turned his attention to the world beyond the dingy bar. He turned his head in both directions and finally managed to catch the scent of the blonde feral mutant. With a smirk, he started walking down the sidewalk. It took only a few streets and a couple turns for Victor to finally see the blonde.

His eyes lowered to watch her hips sway as she walked with a purpose, head held high like she had no care in the world. She stiffened after a few blocks and turned. Victor quickly hid in the nearest entrance to a shop, waiting for her to move once more. Once she was moving again, Victor stepped out and started following her again. This time, he noticed that she had picked up her speed and that amused him.

"Here kitty, kitty," he growled under his breath, feeling his heartbeat start to race.

There was nothing that Victor loved more than a good chase. He knew what he wanted now and he was determined to get it. He could already taste her flesh and could see her face revealing pure ecstasy as he moved within her. Victor felt himself grow hard and more feral as he stalked his prey.

The blonde woman rounded a corner and Victor moved slowly over to it. He pressed his body against a building and peered around the corner. The blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell?" he muttered, walking down the block.

An arm reached out and pulled him into an alley that he hadn't noticed before. Victor made a small sound of annoyance when he was slammed into a brick wall, his throat held by the blonde mutant from the bar.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Why the hell are you following me?"

"A little woman like you shouldn't be walking around alone," Victor said before she tightened her hold on his throat. "You know, I can't tell you anything when you're crushing my throat."

She glared up at him with black eyes. "Now I recognize you. You're Magneto's right hand man." Her fingers flexed, but loosened a little on his throat. "What do you want with me? Because I'm not joining Magneto's new army, so you can forget that if that's what you wanted. My alliance is with Charles Xavier and his desire to bring peace between mutants and humans."

"Even when the humans have killed so many of our brethren?"

"We've killed plenty of them too." The blonde shook her head. "There's been too much blood spilt needlessly between all of us. It needs to stop. And it needs to stop soon." She let him go and took a step back. "Now if recruiting me is the only thing that you wanted from me, get out of here. I have more people to bring to safe houses and they need my attention more than you do, Victor."

Victor fixed the collar of his leather jacket and looked her over. "It doesn't seem fair that you know my name and I don't know yours."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "My name is Ivy. Happy?"

"No. That's your slave name. What's your real name?"

"Vendetta. They call me 'Vendetta' and before you ask me why, it's because I used to go after the people that crossed me in some fashion. I held grudges and I hurt people like they hurt me." She crossed her arms. "Charles Xavier helped me with that problem and now I'm less likely to hold those grudges against anyone."

"So, in other words, Xavier made you soft."

Ivy glared darkly at him. "I'm not soft. I've just been given a new perspective. Now, go away. I have work to do around this place."

Victor crossed his arms over his broad chest and tilted his head to the side with an amused smirk. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart."

"Why not?"

"Because recruiting you wasn't the only thing on my list that I wanted to do with you."

He watched as Ivy's nose twitched and her eyes lowered briefly. "You have got to be kidding me," she said, taking a step back away from him. "There is literally no way in Hell that I'd even consider helping you out with your little problem."

"I can assure you that it's not a _little_ problem."

Ivy shook her head and brushed her hair back out of her face, stirring her scent in the air between them. "No. No way." She backed out into the light of the street where people could see her. "Go find someone else to screw because this woman isn't interested."

"Sweetheart –"

"Don't call me that. Just leave me alone and go jump off a bridge or something. I have things that need to be done." Ivy turned away from him and headed down the street on the same path that she had been heading before he had caught her. "I don't want to see you again."

Victor smirked and watched her walk away. The thrill of the chase was still coursing through his body like a drug and he was absolutely addicted to it. He wanted that feral beauty's body against his more than ever. So, he began to follow her again.

Ivy never led Victor to the so-called safe houses that she'd been talking about. She'd stop people on the streets – some looking like they'd been on the streets for a while – and hand them a piece of paper. Words of peace and comfort came from her lips and she'd place a hand on their arm before moving along. The mutants that she'd talked with watched her leave like she was a savior of some kind.

The fact that he was following her didn't seem to go unnoticed by Ivy as they moved around town, her talking with mutants that needed a place to go. She never looked back at him, but her steps on the ground began to get heavier and her hands would ball up into fists. She'd increased her speed a couple times, but always came back to her original speed as if realizing that he wasn't going to be shaken off easily.

Ivy led Victor into the nearest deserted park as night overtook the day. Victor smirked as she led him into the middle of it before she turned around to face him.

"What the hell is your problem?" she demanded as her eyes turned pure black and her nails growing sharp. "Can't you take the hint that I don't want anything to do with you?"

Victor's nose twitched. "Your body seems to think otherwise." He moved closer to her, causing her to step back. "Sweetheart, why don't we stop this tiptoeing around and get what we both want out of this? It couldn't hurt anyone."

"I'm not jumping into bed with you, Victor," Ivy spat.

"Who says we need a bed?" He smirked at her and gestured all around them. "We can make the world our bed if you'd like."

"I'd like for you to go die in a hole somewhere dark." She took another step backwards and held her hand out. "Don't come closer to me."

"Scared to let yourself give into your true desires?" He took a deep breath again and felt her scent fill his lungs.

"No."

"Then why are you running away from me? I can smell you and your growing desire." He stepped towards her again and she backed up against a tree. "And don't deny it. Neither of us is that stupid to say otherwise."

Ivy's chest rose and fell rapidly as she glared up at him with feral eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Her growl stirred something in him and he leaned closer to her, placing his hands against the tree on either side of her head. "I'll show you what I'm talking about," he told her, his eyes turning pure black to match hers.

His lips touched hers fiercely and he took the kiss deeper and deeper until they were both fighting for oxygen. Ivy looked up at him with dark eyes filled with hunger that matched his. He kissed her again and felt her body lean into him.

"You wanna do this here?" Victor asked between heated kisses.

Ivy shook her head and pushed him away from her. She moved away from the tree that he had pinned her against and headed through the remaining part of the park. Her hips swayed and her head was held up high. She didn't move fast as if to get away from Victor, but her steps took her quickly to the southern exit of the park with a pace that spoke of her need to get out of there. Victor followed her, smelling her desire and pheromones as he moved after her with his own urgent need to do so.

The woman led Victor to a small motel and up the stairs to a room at the end of the building. She slid a key into the lock and opened the door with a small click. Her eyes were still black when she glanced over her shoulder at him. She flashed her fangs at him before stepping into the room.

The instant that the door closed and locked behind him, Victor was upon the feral female. There was a flurry of movement as they furiously tore at each other's clothes until they were both touching naked flesh. Ivy's claws buried themselves into Victor's back as he buried himself into her core with one sharp thrust. She clawed at his back as he started a rhythm of thrusts that had the woman moving against him. She arched into him and growled out orders and his name like they were only thing that could ground her in the reality of what was happening. Victor's lips found the junction where Ivy's neck met her shoulder and he ran his tongue over the light sweat that had broken out on the pale skin.

"Victor…" she gasped, sliding a hand to back of his neck and tugging his blond hair roughly. "Don't stop…God, don't stop!"

Victor smirked against her skin and opened his mouth to reveal his fangs. Ivy cried out as she was thrown over the edge of ecstasy by the bite that Victor had placed on her. She squirmed under him as shockwave after shockwave went through her body. Victor smirked and pulled back slightly to see the bloody mark that he had left on Ivy's neck. His lips quickly touched it again and his tongue lapped up the blood that had trickled down.

 _My mark on her forever_ , Victor thought, continuing to thrust into the woman moving beneath him. _No matter what she thinks, she's mine now._

Ivy growled deep in her throat and changed their positions. Victor looked up at her as she forced him onto his back. Her hips continued to move against his and his hands gripped her hips tightly, claws digging into the soft flesh there. Her black eyes were lit up as she looked down at him, riding him until they were both on the edge of ecstasy. She growled again and brought her lips down to touch his neck, her fangs piercing his flesh. Both of them shuddered as they both climaxed together.

Victor's breath was labored as Ivy lifted herself off of him and laid down on the bed beside him. She breathed heavily and closed her eyes, rubbing her hand over her face. When Victor tried to wrap an arm around her and pull her close, she resisted him. Ivy rolled over and turned her back on him, leaving him to deal with the bloody mess that her fangs had left behind on his flesh. He rubbed at the blood and stared at it on his fingertips for a while.

Somehow, without him realizing it, Victor had fallen asleep and when he woke up, he was alone in the room. Everything that could have belonged to Ivy was gone from the room and her scent was growing faint, telling him that she had left hours before.

Cursing under his breath, Victor threw his naked legs over the side of the bed and ran a hand over his face.

"The bitch had better have not left me with the bill," he ground out, looking around for his pants. "Because I'm not paying for anything…"

He dressed and was about to leave when he noticed a piece of paper hanging on the door with the keys. Snatching the paper up, Victor scanned over the note scrawled upon it.

 _Victor, you got what you wanted last night and that's all that I'm willing to give you. I can't fit into your world and you don't want to be in mine. We're opposites and can only destroy each other if we try to make any relationship happen. I'll continue to help Professor Xavier help mutants find safe houses and broker peace between mutants and normal humans. You'll continue to help Magneto make a mess of human-mutant relations. I don't want to see you again. I can't see you again. So please, don't come after me and don't seek me out. This was a onetime thing and I'm not willing to be put in that position again. I'm sorry, but you can't be in my life anymore. Sorry. –Ivy, Vendetta._

A smirk touched Victor's face as he pocketed the note and left the motel room. His fingers touched the tender mark on his neck.

"We'll see each other again," he muttered. "There's nothing you can do about it, sweetheart…"

After all, he did enjoy the thrill of the chase.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: Like I said, this isn't my best piece of work on this site, but I've tried to get the idea out and it came like this. Please leave a comment or two on in the review box and I'll do my best to get back to you. Thanks! -Scarlet**


End file.
